Uniforms of the Republic Task Group
Class A Uniform (Mess Dress) The fanciest of the fancy, to be used at the most important of occasions, diplomatic functions, and anywhere were ceremonial aesthetic is paramount. By archaic Naval tradition, the Class A uniform uses only natural materials cut and tailored in the traditional methods. As a result it is universally agreed upon as the most irritating and tedious of all the uniforms to wear, maintain, and fit properly. Class B Uniform (Service Dress) Designed as a 'working' dress uniform, to be used for most occasions where a 'business dress' look is important. (Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy most commonly wear this uniform, as do a number of officers assigned to Diplomatic Attache posts.) Utilizing the same advanced smart materials as the Class C uniforms, but with more traditional tailoring of a Class A, the class B strikes a good balance between aesthetic and comfort. Also known as the Romulan Republic standard uniform. Class C Uniform (Service Utility) A functional uniform meant for everyday ship, starbase, and ground operations where a practical and utilitarian garment is required. This is the most commonly worn Uniform. Designed for comfort through a multitude of conditions and environments, the uniform is made from passive 'smart' materials that help regulate body temperature, moisture, and other comfort factors. The material is also self healing, microbial resistant, hypoallergenic, resistant to rips & tears & punctures, doesn't fade, and cannot be permanently stained. Also known as the Federation Romulan standard uniform. Class D Uniform (Tactical Utility) Known as a “Dirty” uniform as it is meant for tactical operations in which 'one is expecting to get downright dirty'. Often utilized as a base layer to armors and combat kits, but designed and reinforced to be a stand alone garment. The uniform can provide a limited “combat” protection from Radiological, Biological, and Chemical agents and with a type 7 Emergency Decompression Unit (with appropriate Class D approved Gloves and Boots) provide a short term survival capability in vacuum. Class E Uniform (Extreme Utility) Uniforms meant for specific hazard and hostile environmental conditions. Uniforms will be Hazard specific and cover a diverse range of protective garments. Typically a Class E Uniform will be qualified with the type of hazard it's meant to protect from. (Class E – Cold. Class E – Heat, Etc), and like their tactical counterparts often form the base layer for further protective suits and/or life support augmentation gear. “Uniform of the Day” A simple daily order generally issued by a starship or station commander informing the crew which uniform is to be worn for the standard day cycle of watches. For most operational commands the Uniform of the Day will be the Class C, with Class B used for special occasions, and Class D for when prolonged periods of combat are anticipated. “Division Colors” The Romulan Republic Federation Task Group utilizes the common Starfleet basic 3 division color scheme (Red, Yellow, and Blue) to distinguish the primary specialist groups: Tactical, Operations, and the Sciences. Tactical is broken into subgroups of Tactical, Security, and Command. Operations is broken into subgroups of Operations and Engineering. Sciences is broken into subgroups of Science and Medical. In the 8th ETF Tactical Red is A9, Ops Yellow is C9, and Sci Blue is F9. Standardizations Category:Knowledge Base